Nocmere
Nocmere Kalgeron Rerugesel is a Black Arms scientist who currently resides the abandoned Space Colony ARK. Prior to his appearance on the interplanetary lab, he lived within the core of the Black Comet, where his need for isolation turned his red pigmentation a luminous cyan color. This discoloration never seemed to cease when he boarded the Space Colony ARK in order to escape the tyranny of Black Doom. After Black Doom was destroyed along with the rest of his race, Nocmere continued to hide out in Space Colony where he was discovered by a roving G.U.N. inspector decades later. Said inspector demanded Nocmere to leave or he would face military retaliation as an attempt to evict him forcefully. Despite this and other numerous warnings, Nocmere stayed, and to defend himself he created security systems from raw materials he found floating in space, which allowed him to know when someone, or something was coming, and to effectively deal with it quickly and seamlessly. This also allowed Nocmere to embrace his creativity and recreate the Space Colony ARK, where it has become his home and superlaboratory for any idea that spontaneously appears in his head. Centuries later, Nocmere began to make use of his time by freely travelling around the universe. Often times, he'd use his time travelling to explore the history of Mobius and sometimes claim resources from it before they where ever used, creating paradoxes and doubling his amount of resources. Nocmere not only takes resources from the dimensions he visits, but he often claims souvenirs. From a powerful, industrialized universe, Nocmere took a miniature nuclear warhead and kept it, and from a present timeline, Nocmere took the wing of a downed plane. These voyages, through time, often resulted in Nocmere making new friends. His quiet demeanor is almost always bound to bring him with a friendship, and sometimes some enemies. Typically, during a fight, Nocmere will do his best to assert himself before leaving the scene, most likely to return when the fight is over. In simpler terms, he is a coward. Nocmere is a tall, thin, humanoid individual who stands around 9 feet 6 inches (3.1 meters) tall. His tough glossy skin has a blackish complexion, and his eyes glow a lustrous cyan color. His body has a skeletal appearance, which is accompanied by long limbs, which give him the majority of his height, and long, thin, bent fingers, which are exceptional at picking up small objects, some near the macroscopic scale. Nocmere's jaws contain rows of sharp teeth at the front and flatter teeth at the back of his mouth. Two fangs stick from his bottom lip, one of which is cracked, likely from prior injury. Unlike most Black Arms, Nocmere was not hive-minded and instead he was an independant thinking Black Arms much like Black Doom was. Both of their existances where unknown to each other, and when Nocmere discovered Black Doom for the first time, he merely retreated back to the Black Comet's core and continued his studies, disinterested in what happened on the surface. Nocmere is very self-centered and introverted. He is unwilling to talk for his own entertainment, and would rather go back to the scientific work he was doing. He is also very energetic, being able to do studies and experiments for several weeks straight without sleep or meditation. His ability to handle stress is superior to most people, as he can use his ability to think for long amounts of time, and at the same time, create different points of view and methods to doing something. It is extremely easy for Nocmere to form new habits as well, resulting in him gaining the ability to learn things with exceptional skill very easily. Nocmere's emotions are very insensitive. Being a Black Arms, he was never exposed to emotions, which makes him seem extremely cold at times. When Nocmere learned of Black Doom's death, he was joyful that he could be the only Black Arms that he knew of. Nocmere is not a natural leader, but more of a reluctant follower, because his realistic view of the world is shrouded by his inability to think for others, Nocmere is more likely to separate from a group of people if he notices flaws in what is happening, and at the times that he becomes leader, the success rate to his activities are extremely high, assuming he has a fair insight of each person. Nocmere was born on the Black Comet using the primordial ooze that made up the comet's surface, it was him, along with Black Doom, who where created. While Black Doom was forceful, violent, and powerless, while Nocmere was extremely passive, peaceful, and had high amounts of power. This passiveness went so far that Nocmere dug his way to the comet's core in order to escape Black Doom's rising army that slowly advanced on his side of the comet. At this point, much is unknown. When the Black Comet descended on Mobius thousands of years ago, Nocmere most likely remained in the core of the comet, where the supercharged particles from the impact turned his red pigmentation a dazzling cyan, and giving him extremely powerful Chaos control. It was unknown when and how Nocmere discovered the power he contained, since he uses it quite often to travel from one place to another in little time. During the creation of Project Shadow, it was when Black Doom had discovered Nocmere's laboratory in the comet's core. At first, Black Doom had believed that Nocmere was one of his minions, but later discovered that Nocmere was basically his brother. The two failed to continue communcating at that point, until the Black Arms began to invade Mobius. Wanting Nocmere to join him, Nocmere failed to reply by immediately teleporting to the moon, leaving behind previous studies that he had conducted. When Black Doom was ultimately defeated, Nocmere retreated to the now abandoned Space Colony ARK, where he salvaged supplies and made it his home. During several inspection projects by G.U.N. to possibly destroy the laboratory, Nocmere discovered the plots and stopped them by making one of the soldiers into an experimental canvas, as he liked to put it. At this point, G.U.N. halted progress on the destruction of Space Colony ARK, and stopped talking about it. That soldier is currently in a stasis capsule awaiting being sent back to Mobius, and is likely dead. In the current, most recently excused timeline, Nocmere exists in his newly recreated Space Colony using space debris and salvaged parts he could find. He used the salvaged Eclipse Canon to generate a ramjet-fueled power source, providing an infinite supply of energy for his laboratory. Nocmere prefers to call his home, "End" the reason for this is unknown, but may possibly mean it is the last use for the Space Colony, or that is it the last place Nocmere will be for the next thousands of years. After universal affairs calmed down, around two to three hundred years in the future, Nocmere took his time by being a time/space traveler. He would spend his days in multiple timelines, often conflicting with his own. This traveling rarely resulted in a paradox, and when it did, Nocmere knew how to fix it in most cases. Because of this hobby, Nocmere often talks to himself in an anti-temporal perspective. Nocmere's spontaneous ability of travelling through time means that the exact era he is from is unknown. He has stated multiple times he comes from a Mobian-ridded future, and multiple times were he has appeared shortly after the Argus event that destroyed the Nocturnus clan. Nocmere's current status is known, but not dwelled upon. All of the government agencies across the world are aware of his power and how he may pose a threat, but refuse to make any move against him. The only two agencies known to make an attack are GUN and the Robotnik faction. GUN was required to cease reinforcements, or Nocmere would make no hesitation to make the soldiers his experiments (Which have still yet to be returned, and are currently considered dead or missing in action.), and Robotnik attacks have resulted in stressed counter-attacks, resulting in the loss of trillions of dollars in damages. Nocmere's main ability is advanced Chaos Control. He can distort space and time at his will, meaning he can do numerous things including teleportation, stretching to unrealistic sizes, slowing time, stopping time, and creating explosions from compressing and then decompressing space at a high rate of speed. Such power does not need a pre-existing Chaos Emerald, which delves into the question of whether or not his power is Chaos-related. It is commonly agreed, even by Nocmere, that his powers are Chaos-related, merely because he happens to be a Black Arms, which are notorious for their ability of Chaos Control. As a supplement to his Chaos Control, Nocmere can create illusions using time/space manipulation, and can even create conjoined pocket dimensions with embedded pieces of his conscienceness. This means Nocmere can create a split dimension with his plans for a project, and port that idea to another dimension, where it gets worked on and created. Nocmere prefers to call this a multi-universal thought process, because he can work on over a dozen things at the same time and get things finished in a matter of minutes due to time acceleration. Nocmere can also access a non-existant world called the Chaos Void. Any power generated from Chaos Control is supplied in this dimension. According to a theory that Nocmere designed itself, the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald are in fact dimensional anchors to the Chaos Void, allowing beings to access Mobius. If this theory is true, then that means that nearby worlds would have their own Chaos and Master Emeralds, and other places would have their own variants. So far, Nocmere has proven that the Chaos Void is the "ultimate supplier and placeholder" of Chaos Control, as in the void, flashing images of teleporting users appear, and the flames of Chaos below forge themselves into various shapes and sizes, sending themselves off to a different dimension. Not only that, but Nocmere has discovered alternate timelines and universes that have involved an innumerable amount of scenarios includng human Earth, and even a scenario in which Nocmere was the villain and Black Doom was the neutral scientist, a switch off that quickly resulted in the known universe of that timeline to be conquered quickly by Nega-Nocmere and his army. Nocmere is a quantum physicist. He has heavy knowledge of how the universe works, which gives him the ability to think outside of the box. He can learn at an exceptional pace, and can retain information quite well. Nocmere is also a realistic thinker, meaning he sees things from a neutral perspective, however, he can't think the same for others since he doesn't have the complex level of emotions that Mobians do. Nocmere is skilled at recognizing faint Chaos signals, even from non-Chaos emitting beings, and can predict when events will happen in the future and present thanks to how spread out across time and space he is, and how attuned he is to Chaos Control. This pre-cognition is why he is rarely seen around battles, and the only event that he is ever caught in one is during a paradox, or if he is distracted. To add to Nocmere's exceptionally high Chaos ability, most forms of temporal order or stasis are negated or nullified. Considering Nocmere prefers not to fight and prefers to teleport away from battles, such times when Nocmere finds himself in a place like a stasis field normally result in Nocmere disappearing before he gets noticed. Nocmere doesn't appear well armed at times, but it turns out that Nocmere is well rigged with weapons. Running through his back are two katana shaped swords. These swords, when activated, generate a long beam of plasma that can cut through a high variety of materials. At the same time, he carries a laser pistol with him, which he often uses to trigger light-sensors from far away. Even without these weapons, Nocmere is still a threat that isn't worth dealing with due to his massive potential in Chaos control. Category:Males Category:Aliens